Camp Demigod
by Pluto's Daughter
Summary: When Annabeth, Percy, and Grover discovered another camp, they were confused. They met a daughter of Pluto named Althea
1. Chapter 1: Camp Demigod

(Percy's P.O.V)

Ok it's not my idea to go hiking. So me, Annabeth, and Grover decided to go hiking in a mountain, and I don't know what's the name of the mountain but I sure do know that there's alot of monster in the mountain. It's the fifth time a monster attacked.

"Hey, Annabeth what kind of monster is this again?" I asked.

"It's a boar seaweed brain" Annabeth said.

"Hey Grover, can you undestand it?" I asked.

"Well yeah, and it seems like he is so hungry and he's gonna give us one minute to say goodbye to each other" Grover said.

The boar snarled. Sure enough the boar looked pretty hungry and ready to attack. But i faced alot of monster that this boar don't stand a chance.

"H-hey guys-" Grover said it nervously. "Its been one minute, should we run??"

The boar charged. I side-stepped and swung riptide at it but I just realized it wasn't charging at me, it was charging for Grover.

"Grover watch out!!" Yelled Annabeth.

"Ahhhh!!!"

I ran toward the boar and grabbed its tail, and yes i got dragged along. It was almost impossible for me to slash riptide. But luckily Annabeth stabbed it with her dagger.

"Well we better keep climbing, it's almost sunset." Annabeth said.

"I don't think we can still do that, I'm pretty tired" Grover complained.

Then i heard a shuffling sound behind us. We froze. I turned and slashed riptide across, making a big arch.

"Woah there! Calm down bro" a girl said.

She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt in top with a letters in it and it said "Camp Demigod" the letter was in the color of black and the whole shirts color was gold.

"Who are you?" Annabeth demanded.

The girl smiled "I'm Althea, daughter of Pluto. Come i'll show you around our camp"

Ok this is creeping me out. I thought there's only two camps Camp half-blood and Camp Jupiter, and now this. We are still following this girl who is named Althea and was the daughter of Pluto. She led us into a valley. It was beautiful enough it made me wanted to see more. Then suddenly Althea stopped.

"This is Camp Demigod's entrance. And I'm pretty sure you guys are demigods and you guy over there." She pointed at Grover "Are you a satyr or a faun?"

"Um excuse me, im a satyr, okay miss mysterious"

"Anyways, if you are a demigod you shall be allowed to enter my camp."

"Well yeah we are demigods. Do you expect us to not freak out if we're mortals?" Annabeth said.

"Well if you are really a mortal i'll just give you a story about it and pretend demigods are not real. But you are a demigod so c'mon we got a lot to talk about." Althea said.

I looked at Annabeth and we both decided to go in the camp.


	2. Chapter 2: The Interview

(Percy's P.O.V)

Wow. The camp is amazing. I spotted some people with Camp Jupiter t-shirts and Camp Half-Blood t-shirts but why? Althea led us to a big house it's like the big house in camp half-blood, but bigger and it's painted with white.

"This is the big house. This is where the centurions, and the head counselors meet. And this is also the place where we recruit campers from Camp Half-Blood and from Camp Jupiter."

Ok. I thought. She just said Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. So that means she knows something about the two camps, and the campers didn't know about it. But is Chiron lying about this or he just really don't know. We went inside the big house.

Inside the big house are so modern. It's like a palace. Paintings are hanging in the walls of the hallway. And there's a lot of rooms. One a door is hang open, i saw beds and medical stuff, and i realized it was their infirmary. Althea stopped infront of a door.

"Come inside." Althea said.

Me, Grover, and Annabeth came inside.

"Ok are you two dmigods greek or roman?"Althea asked.

"We're greek" I said.

"Ok. Can you tell me who's your godly parent is?" Althea asked.

"My dad is Poseidon and her moms is Athena." I said.

"Ok let me tell you about the camp. So Chiron and Reyna is looking for campers in their camp to be invited for Camp Demigod. They either let a camper here if they're annoying or strong demigods. I'm the assistant camp director, and the camp director is Proserpina or Persephone as you greeks call her. Are you guys sent from Chiron or did you just accidentally visited or discovered this?" Althea said.

"We accidentally discovered this, we were just hiking." Annabeth said.

"Oh, ok. Well are you gonna go continue hiking or are you gonna stay for the night and go back to Camp Half-Blood in the morning or go back to Camp Half-Blood already?" Althea asked.

"We'll stay for the night and go back." Grover said

"Good, follow me for your cabin" Althea said.


	3. Chapter 3: The Tour

(Percy's P.O.V)

So Althea gave us a tour around the camp. First we stopped into a green house. It was like a normal green house, with vines outside with plants and flowers everywhere. Inside was satyrs playing their reed pipes and fauns playing around. I also spotted an altar with the picture of Pan, the god of the wild.

"So satyr, here is where you sleep. It's a nice place for your kinds." Althea said.

"Well see you in the morning Percy and Annabeth." Grover said.

"Ok now we go to Athena and Minerva's cabin." Althea said.

We started walking in a valley, in the end of the valley was like the cabins in Camp Half-Blood, but the cabins were bigger. We stopped in one cabin. It was big with owls in a pedestal. There's two pedestal and each pedestal had an owl on top. The walls are painted white.

The windows were clear so i can see what's inside the cabin, i saw a bookshelves and i also saw people reading and studying. Some are practicing sword fighting inside. It was a pretty big space.

"This is Athena's side." Althea pointed at the right side of the big cabin. "And this one is Minerva's side." She pointed at the left side of the cabin. "And don't worry Minerva don't have a children, only Athena does, and i think you know why daughter of Athena." She smiled.

"Well, see you Percy." She kissed me in the cheek and whispered to me "Be careful."

She pushed me away gently and walked inside the cabin. I was pretty scared, because what if this girl attack me and might win. What makes me think of that? She's to kind and she might be like a sorceress or a monster.

Anyways, we walk toward more cabin, and i saw a cabin and in its walls were a trident, Poseidon's symbol. We walk towards it.

"And this is Poseidon's and Neptune's cabin. Well you might be alone, there's no other children of Poseidon and Neptune." Althea said.

I smiled "I'm kinda used to it."

I waited for her to attack, because I'm pretty sure she would attack me. I waited longer and longer until she said.

"Well aren't you gonna go inside your cabin and sleep?"

"Oh, sorry i was just thinking about something"

I gave her a smile and walked inside the cabin. Wow. I thought. I'm surprised she didn't attacked me. Maybe she wasn't a monster. Past the door was a hallway, it's not that big though. There are two doors, one in the right and one in the left. On the right there's a name plate on the wall and it says "Poseidon's Cabin" and on the left door same thing but instead of Poseidon's Cabin in the name plate it says "Neptune's Cabin".

I went inside the Poseidon's Cabin. Inside was like the Poseidon's cabin in Camp Half-Blood. I went in a bunk and sat on it. I decided to lay down the bed and thinked about what i'll say tomorrow to Chiron. I sighed. "Tomorrow i'll talk about this with Chiron." I said. I closed my eyes and I fell asleep fast.


	4. Chapter 4: Camp Half-blood

(Percy's P.O.V)

I didn't have a dream, which was unusual for demigods. Usaully we always get dream when we sleep, and we dream about an action happening right now, so like I dreamt about Annabeth reading (this is just an example) that could mean that it's happening right now but we normally dream about important thing, more important than Annabeth. I got dressed and went outside to see Grover and Annabeth standing, ready to go.

"Good morning guys." I smiled

"I wouldn't say good, it's never good for half-bloods." Althea just came out of nowhere it almost made me jumped.

"Well anyways, we should better get going. Althea where do you say the faster way to Camp Half-Blood?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, when you got out of the camp you will see a tunnel. Enter the tunnel, the end leads to Camp Half-Blood. But be careful there's alot of monsters between the tunnel, and they're trap in their. Well, good luck!" She ran towards the cabins.

"Guys what are we waiting for let's go back to Camp Half-Blood!" Grover exclaimed.

We walked towards the entrance of Camp Demigod. Sure enough a tunnel was there. The entrance is a long arch and is clearly camouflaged in the bushes. And I realized that the entrance was painted green and brown so it looked like a bush or a tree.

"Here it is. Come on let's go guys. Grover said.

We entered the cave and we heard a growling sound.

Grover whimpered. "Guys come on let's run!" He started running but Annabeth stopped him.

"No Grover, if we run they'll all attack we'll be out numbered, and keep your voice down!" Annabeth whispered.

Then suddenly I got an idea. I uncapped riptide then I closed my eyes and listened to my surroundings. I heard the growling everywhere, two or three in our right and three or four in the left. Then suddenly one monster charged and I slashed riptide to where i hear the sound, finally i heard Annabeth and Grover gasping.

I slashed riptide to the direction where I hear the growling sound from. Sometimes i need to open my eyes and i lose focus but I'm regaining focus immediately. Once all the monster disentigrate, I grabbed Annabeth and Grover out the cave.

"Percy, how did you do that?!" Grover asked.

"Another technic for fighting in Camp Half-Blood." I replied.

"I never thought you'll ever learn how to do it." Said Annabeth.

"Guys look it's Camp Half-Blood!" Grover exlaimed.

"Wow, that's fast. Come on guys we need to talk about this with Chiron." I said.

It's nice to be back at Camp Half-Blood. Demigods playing in the volleyball pit, walking around talking to each other. Finally we reached the big house. I knocked the door and the door opened showing Chiron in his wheelchair form.

"Chiron we need to talk about something really important." I said.

We walked inside the big house and went to the ping pong table, where we always have our meeting. Annabeth, Grover and I sat down in the chairs and started talking.

"Chiron we knew all about Camp Demigod." I said.

Chiron sighed. "I knew you will spot that area. I hope Althea told you how Camp Demigod is related to Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter."

I nodded. "She does told us some stuff."

"Wait you expected us to see Camp Demigod?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, I told Alhea that you will be going hiking where Camp Demigod is located." Chiron said.

This explains everything why Chiron wants us to go hiking that exact mountain. I felt relieved and confused. Why does Chiron wants us to dicover Camp Demigod?

"Chiron why do you want us to discover Camp Demigod?"

"Because it's time for you three to know what Camp Demigod is about, and because there's another child of the Big Three." Chiron answered.

"Who's the child of the Big Three then?" Grover asked.

"Didn't she told you?" Chiron said.

"Who do you mean by "she" Chiron." Annabeth said.

"It's Althea, Althea is the other child of the Big Three isn't she?" I asked.

"Yes she is the child of the Big Three."

"But the child of who? Zeus, Posiedon, Hades?" Annabeth asked.

"No but she said the planet named Pluto. She can't be a daughter of a planet, that makes her a planet not a demigod." Grover said.

"No Grover, Pluto as in the roman form of Hades. Althea is a child of the underworld." Chiron said.

Grover stared at Chiron with confusion. I realized that there are now alot of childs of the Big Three. There are now four and the other one died, which make it three children of the underworld.

"Chiron, could we tell it to the seven?" I said.

Chiron had to think about it. "Why would you want to tell them?"

"Well they deserve to know, especially Nico, Hazel, and Jason and possibly Thalia." I just decided to put Jason and Thalia for random reasons.

Chiron nodded. "I understand, you could let them know, ONLY them and nobody else."

I nodded and headed towards the entrance of the big house. When we got out Grover immedietly said goodbye and went in the woods. Annabeth stayed with me while I made my way towards the Hades cabin


End file.
